irishcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
2008
Events :See Events 2008 Publications Ireland ;20,000 Leagues *''Sancho'' by Alan Nolan, Ian Whelan and various ;Atomic Diner *''Atomic Rocket Group 66'' by Rob Curley and Will Sliney, Atomic Diner *''Freakshow'' by Rob Curley and various, Atomic Diner ;Berserker Comics *''The Dead: Kingdom of Flies'' by Alan Grant and Simon Bisley, Berserker Comics ;Cardboard Press *''The Girl Who Wanted to be a Raindrop'' by Katie Blackwood *''Home Again, Home Again'' by Patrick Lynch *''Last Bus'' by Patrick Lynch *''The Linguistic Goat'' by Katie Blackwood *''Right On'' by Patrick Lynch ;Longstone Comics *''Longstone Comics by various'' *''Superhilbo!'' by Hilary Lawler ;Others *''The Adventures of Wolfhound Man'' by David Kearney *''Back on the Road'' by various, Ballynafeigh Community Development Association *''Boxes'' by David Keeling *''Celtic Knights'' by Stephen Paul Coffey and Ger Hankey *''La Citta Scura'' by Cian Tormey *''The Dubliner'' (Dublin) *''Found'' by Deirdre de Barra *''Fugger'' by Gar Shanley *''Gazebo'' by Liam Geraghty and Philip Barrett *"Hurling Matters" by Sebastian Jaster, Kilkenny People *''Knocked Up Nikki'' by Damien Flood *''Loserdom'' by Anto and Eugene Dillon *''Matter'' by Philip Barrett *''Mongrel'' by various *''Monster Squad: Face-Off!'' by Kyle Rogers *''Mr Maximo and Rabbit'' by Bridgeen Gillespie *''Now we're drawin'' by various *''Random Acts of Violence'' by Ronan Kennedy *''Random Re-action Comic'' by Deirdre de Barra *''Some Blind Alleys'' by various *''Something'' by Patrick Brown *''Sorry I can't take your call right now but I'm off saving the world'' by various *''Splunc!'' by various *''Ugly Shelley'' by Roger Philbin The Web *''Absurdlutely Ridiculous'' by Jordan Murphy *''Anarchy'' by Daragh Mc Loughney *''Big Bank Ltd'' by Willzy and Paul O'Flanagan *''The Cattle Raid of Cooley'' by Patrick Brown *''Celtic Rat'' by Graeme Keyes *''Cyanide and Happiness'' by Dave McElfatrick, Kris Wilson, Rob DenBleyker and Matt Melvin *''Don and Doll'' by Dolores Fogarty and Adrian Mee *''Downstairs'' by Dave Hendrick and Pete Marry *''Drastic Comics'' by Adam Murray *''Faraday the Blob'' by Alan Ryan *''Fish for Fish'' by Gareth Hanrahan and Edel Ryder *''Flatmates'' by Maeve Clancy *''Garfield Minus Garfield'' by Dan Walsh *''Gomaith'' by Brian Fitzmaurice and S. C. Durkin *''Irish Comic Challenge'' by various *''Looseville'' by Alan Moloney *''Murderdrome'' by Al Ewing and P. J. Holden *''Neko the Kitty'' by Gearóid Molloy *''Ness'' by Patrick Brown *''Road Crew'' by Tommie Kelly *''Spazzmoid'' by Bob Byrne *''Stupid Robot'' by James Nagle *''You Can Never Return by Patrick Lynch'' UK *''Andrew Luke's Comic Book'' by Andrew Luke *''Bob Byrne's Twisted Tales'' by Bob Byrne, 2000AD *''Dan Dare'', by Garth Ennis and Gary Erskine, Virgin Comics *''Dan Dare'': "The Gates of Eden" by Tim Booth, Spaceship Away *''Dan Dare': "Green Nemesis" by Rod Barzilay, Don Harley and Tim Booth, Spaceship Away *Dead Signal'' by Al Ewing and P. J. Holden, 2000AD *Gran (2nd edition) by Andrew Luke *Mini-Bots by Andrew Luke *Monkeys Might Puke by Dan Lester, Andy Luke and Various. *''Monstrum Horrendum'' by Leonie O'Moore *''Optimus and Me'' by Andrew Luke *Sheridan Cottage by Andrew Luke *''Sneaky, the Cleverest Elephant in the World by Peadar Ó Guilín and Laura Howell, The DFC *Sociology Comix'' by Andrew Luke *The Party by Andrew Luke *''Tim Skinner: Total Scumbag'' by Andy Winter and Declan Shalvey *''Wasted Epiphanies'' by Deirdre Ruane USA *''Angel'': "After the Fall", some issues drawn by Stephen Mooney, IDW *''Battlefields'' by Garth Ennis and various, Dynamite Entertainment *''The Boys'' by Garth Ennis and Darick Robertson *''Crossed'' by Garth Ennis and Jacen Burrows, Avatar Press *''The Mummy'': "The Rise and Fall of Xango's Ax" by Joshua Jabcuga and Stephen Mooney, IDW *''Presidential Material: John McCain'' by Andrew Helfer, Stephen Thompson and Len O'Grady, IDW *''Star Trek New Frontier: Turnaround'' by Peter David, Stephen Thompson and Len O'Grady, IDW *''War is Hell: The First Flight of the Phantom Eagle'' by Garth Ennis and Howard Chaykin, Marvel France *''Coupures irlandaises'' by Kris and Vincent Bailly, Futuropolis Deaths *6 December: Flann O'Riain, cartoonist and language activist Media *James Dodsworth, Interview: Nick Roche, Fractal Matter, 1 March 2008 *"Derry does itself proud at '2D'", Derry Journal, 9 June 2008 *Adam Maguire, "Comic genius", The Irish Times, 10 October 2008, on Bob Byrne *Joe Griffin, "McCain Vs Obama: The graphic comic book", Irish Independent, 4 November 2008, on Stephen Thompson and Presidential Material: John McCain Category:2008